Ardua Lectura
Ardua Lectura (Read It and Weep en Inglés) es el decimo sexto episodio de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y cuadragesimo segundo en total. En este episodio Rarity y Pinkie Pie (después Twilight Sparkle) observan las acrobacias de Rainbow Dash. En una de sus acrobacias termina mal y es llevada al hospital de Ponyville. Mientras Rainbow Dash se ha quedado atascada en el hospital con un ala herida, ella descubre el placer de la lectura, pero lo esconde de sus amigas debido a su antigua afición de burlarse de ella por ser una "cerebrito". Resumen full|right|218 px Aterrizaje que termina en accidente El episodio comienza con Rarity y Pinkie Pie mirando al cielo como sonidos de jet-motor jugar. A ellos se suman Twilight Sparkle y le dicen que están viendo Rainbow Dash, que aparece brevemente en una oportunidad de realizar unas acrobacias aéreas. La trama vuelve a los tres caballos en el suelo que miran con admiración, con Pinkie Pie yendo tan lejos como para torcer el cuello alrededor de dos veces para seguir la pista de vuelo de Rainbow Dash. Muy pronto, los ponis se ven preocupados y Dash se desploma al suelo, seguido por el sonido de un choque y el crujido de la madera. La escena se desvanece con Pinkie Pie diciendo "Hasta aquí fue deslumbrante ..." y las notas graves del piano. Rainbow se despierta thumb|250px|Rainbow Dash expresa su frustración La escena se abre desde el punto borrosa de Rainbow Dash de vista, con un "párpado parpadeo" overlay. Sus cinco amigas están a su alrededor preguntando por su salud, "¿Va a estar bien?", "Oh, estoy muy preocupada", y "¿Su cara va a quedar así?" de Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie respectivamente. La inyección reduce a Dash haciendo una cara tonta, entonces se amplía para mostrar su hallazgo de que el ala se venda.,y Rainbow Dash expresa su frustración. Un médico dice que Rainbow Dash va a estar bien, y que estará en el hospital durante unos días como mínimo. Dash dice que ella tiene que salir y va a "subir por las paredes", por lo que Pinkie Pie le pregunta al médico si el accidente le dio "super duper poderes de araña", pero el doctor secamente responde "no", y dice que Rainbow necesita estar en la cama durante unos días. Rainbow se queja enfáticamente "... ¿pocos días ? bien podría ser unos meses o unos pocos años ." Sus amigas le encuentran cosas positivas que señalan: Fluttershy le dice que "no es tan malo", Applejack añade que apuesta la comida es "para chuparse los cascos"; Rarity dice que las batas de hospital "coinciden con las cortinas", y Pinkie Pie tira de distancia de la cortina y señala compañero de habitación de Dash, que es casi completamente vendado e inmóvil excepto por sus ojos. Rainbow frunce el ceño y se aparta, que se cubre a sí misma en su manta. La lectura es para cerebritos thumb|left|275px|Rainbow diciendo: "La lectura es para cerebritos"Twilight Sparkle nota una enfermera caminando por la puerta empujando un carrito de libros, y le lleva a uno a Dash. Dash toma con escepticismo el libro y lee el título, Daring Do y la Búsqueda de la Piedra de Zafiro, que Twilight le informa es el primero de la serie. Rainbow Dash lanza bruscamente el libro de las manos, diciendo: "Soy un atleta , la lectura es para cerebritos como tú, Twilight", Twilight dando una mirada molesta y luego con dureza al considerar que la lectura es "genial". Sus amigas se ríen en su vista de lectura, diciendo que todo el mundo le gusta leer de vez en cuando. La enfermera entra y le dice a los ponis que van a tener que volver mañana. Antes de salir, Twilight, al parecer asimilando lo del Rainbow había dicho con calma, le dice a Rainbow Dash que "Daring do se parece mucho a tí, ya que ella es aventurera, feroz, y sin duda, imparable. " Aburrimiento thumb|275px|El tiempo pasa muy lento cuando estás aburrida.La escena fundidos cruzados en una foto de un reloj que muestra es el uno, entonces las transiciones a lo largo de varios intentos el tiempo de paso de tablero: se salta una pelota en la pared (que recuerda a una escena de la película El Gran Escape) ; consigue un cristal pegado en el hocico; juega con el botón de encendido / apagado de la lámpara en su lado de la cama, y cuenta chistes a su compañero de cuarto, que permanece en silencio e inmóvil. Se apagan las luces a Rainbow mirando con una mirada aturdida en el reloj, que se acaba convirtiendo en una y un. Ella suspira, frustrada y golpea su cabeza contra el tablero, y luego mira el libro en la mesita de noche. Después de un par de ojeadas más reacios en el libro, ella lo toma y comienza a leer. La señal musical que se reproduce cuando se ve en el libro y comienza la lectura es muy similar a la que se juega en una escena similar en la película La Historia Interminable. Daring Do y la búsqueda de la Piedra de Zafiro Artículo principal: Daring Do thumb|left|275px|Aparición de Daring DoDash empieza a leer el libro en voz alta, que describe cómo Daring Do hace su camino a través de la selva tropical después de un aterrizaje forzoso e hiriendo a su protección, convirtiéndose en tierra durante "unos días. A los pocos días, que bien podría ser un par de meses , o unos pocos años". La escena se desvanece a los acontecimientos en el libro, donde Daring Do un pony marrón lacado, de melena con el mismo estilo que Rainbow Dash misma, se encuentra rodeada por un tigre, una pantera, un lince, un guepardo y una bestia. Daring Do hace un recorrido de los gatos salvajes, el uso de una vid para hacer pivotar sobre un abismo. Vuelve narración de Dash y que lee que hacen Daring encuentra a sí misma en un antiguo templo que ha estado buscando. La escena corta a Rainbow Dash, que viene a los apretones que le encanta el libro y que ahora es una "cerebrito". Cómo ocultar la verdad thumb|275px|Rainbow Dash preocupada por su nueva adicción; leer.Rainbow Dash preocupada por su nueva afición encontrada, leer. Otro pasaje del libro se ilustra antes de un golpe en la puerta interrumpe Rainbow Dash. Rápidamente esconde el libro bajo la manta, antes que Twilight y Fluttershy entren con un acorazado juego de estilo, que Rainbow deliberadamente pierde y pone rápidamente. Cuando se van, ella saca su libro de su manta y sigue leyendo. Daring Do hace su camino a través de más obstáculos y llega a la piedra de zafiro. La luz del sol que brilla en la cámara es una referencia al mapa de escena de la sala de Raiders of the Lost Ark, donde la luz del sol brilla en un cristal en el centro de la habitación. Daring hace encuestas en la piedra de zafiro y se prepara para arrancar, pero finalmente sólo lo recoge con sus dientes con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro y lo coloca debajo de su sombrero. La habitación comienza a colapsar y el suelo se desmorona, mientras lava comienza a elevarse desde debajo de ella y pilares colapso de uno en uno. Daring logra saltar sobre los pilares se derrumban y fuera de la cámara a través de una claraboya en el techo, pero una ráfaga de aire de las explosiones de la cámara de su claro en la selva, donde cae justo a los pies de Ahuizolt , una extraña criatura que también después de la piedra de zafiro. La criatura dice alegremente "hooola, Rainbow Dash" con Pinkie Pie , y los golpes de escena de la historia de nuevo a la habitación del hospital antes de que pueda ser introducido el personaje. Pinkie Pie , Applejack y Rarity pie en la habitación y preguntar por el bienestar de Dash. Una enfermera entra enthumb|275px|RD hablando con el doc la cena de Dash, Dash, que come desordenadamente, y sus amigas torpemente se despiden y salen de la habitación con disgusto. Dash escupe la comida y coge el libro de nuevo .Rainbow Dash se descarga. Ahuizotl captura a Daring y la ata a una mesa de piedra en la otra habitación-bomba, entonces pone en marcha las trampas y las hojas. Las paredes comienzan a rodear, los picos se extienden desde de enchufes en las paredes, las arañas se arrastran sobre la puntas, tema cobras de la boca de un adorno en la pared, y las arenas movedizas inicia la colada en la habitación.Interrupciones de voz del médico de Rainbow Dash la historia, y la escena corta de nuevo al hospital, donde Rainbow Dash se descarga antes de que pueda terminar el libro. Conseguir el libro thumb|left|275px|Rainbow dash disfrazada de ninjaNinja Dash. En lugar apresuradamente, ponen Rainbow Dash en silla de ruedas y la rueda de su exterior. Ella pierde la esperanza de que ella ya no será capaz de averiguar lo que ocurre con Daring Do, ya que el libro está en el hospital. Rainbow Dash intenta de nuevo en el hospital, porque ella no cree que ella podría conseguir copia de Twilight después de llamarla una "cerebrito". Rainbow Dash entra de nuevo en el hospital, quejándose de que su ala está sufriendo. El médico no cae en la trampa, así que Rainbow Dash decide entrar en el hospital durante la noche para recuperar el libro. Por desgracia, un nuevo paciente está ocupando la cama, pero ella encuentra por debajo de los libros. Ella se mete debajo para continuar leyendo el libro, pero se despierta el paciente, que la acusa de robar sus zapatillas. Ella se ve atrapado por el personal del hospital, que le persiguen fuera del hospital ya a través de Ponyville . En el proceso de escapar del hospital, tiene un calambre en el ala en pleno vuelo, y se estrella contra el carro de libro y pierde el libro. Uno de los libros derribado carro tiene la misma cobertura que Supernaturals , que presentó en el Chisme Brida. Rainbow Dash es descubierta Rainbow Dash es capturada. Dash, sus perseguidores, y sus amigas, que despertaron por el ruido hacen su thumb|270px|¡Te descubrieron, Rainbow!camino a la biblioteca de Twilight, donde RD se encontró con un montón de confusión por parte del personal del hospital y sus amigas. Uno de los perseguidores es en realidad un paciente, y ella ha estado haciendo los ruidos ladrando y gruñendo durante la escena de persecución, de forma ordenada acompaña de vuelta al hospital. Dash explica que ella era una "cerebrito", y tristemente explica que a ella le gustaba el libro Twilight le dio, y trató de robarlo en el hospital para que pudiera terminar de leerlo. Mientras que el título del libro se afirma por primera vez como Daring Do y la búsqueda de la Piedra de zafiro, Twilight llama Daring Do y la búsqueda de la Estatua de zafiro , y se va sin corregir. Las amigas de Dash le dicen que no necesitaba para empezar a hacer un escándalo, o como Pinkie dice, un alboroto, sólo para robarse un libro. thumb|left|275px|"¡Impresionante!" Rainbown tomando el otro libroTwilight permite Rainbow Dash prestado su ejemplar del libro, tomándolo de una estantería con más libros de Daring. Fuera de la búsqueda de la Estatua de zafiro , otras dos portadas diferentes se presentan en los libros, con el resto que tiene la misma cobertura como misión sólo refleja. Rainbow disculpa con Twilight por lo que pasó antes, a la que Twilight explica que la lectura es algo que todos pueden disfrutar si le dan una oportunidad, y la lección aprendida Rainbow Dash es no rechazar algo hasta que lo intenta. ¡Impresionante! ''La escena corta de nuevo a la historia de Daring Do. Vencido por las arenas movedizas, Daring Do rebota su sombrero fuera de su casco, golpeando la palanca que partió las trampas en su posición anterior. Las paredes y las arenas movedizas se alejan, se abre una puerta que conduce a la selva. La escena corta a Ahuizotl acariciar la Casa Blanca, gato, un elemento cinematográfico hecho famoso por el carácter Ernst Starvo Blofeld de la serie ''James Bond. Ahuizotl se regocija de su victoria, pero Daring Lo arrebata la Estatua derecha de zafiro de su mano por balancea de una vid. Rainbow Dash termina de leer el libro en su dormitorio, y encantado coge otro libro, Daring Do y el cáliz del Griffon . Resumen thumb|left|en serio me gusta leer thumbElla esta aburrida de estar sin salir, sin poder hacer nada. Twilight le recomienda que lea un libro de aventuras de Daring Do ya que es igual de valiente y hábil que ella y le podría gustar. Rainbow no le hace caso ya que piensa que leer es solo para ponis inteligentes. Tratando de hacer otra cosa, no le queda otra que leer, thumb|Rainbow leyendo su libropero el libro no era como ella pensaba, sino mucho mejor. Cada vez que estaba en una buena parte del libro llegaban sus amigas a visitarlas, pero ella hacia cualquier cosa para que se fueran. thumb|Rainbow imitando que no tiene nada que hacer Antes de terminar el libro, Rainbow es dada de alta, pero se le había quedado el libro, no podía volver ya que se encontraba en perfecto estado así que Rainbow se metió al hospital de noche, pero es sorprendida y debe huir de ahí. Después de toda esa persecución Rainbow llega a casa de Twilight y confiesa que le gusto el libro pero que no tuvo que hacer todo ese enredo por tan poca cosa. thumb|Rainbow leyendo el final del libro en:Read It and Weep de:Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte pl:Czytaj i Płacz ru:Читай и наслаждайся